Remember This Moment A Hollywood Heights Love Story
by amazinglittlemeh
Summary: It all started at the hottest karaoke bar...
1. Chapter 1

_**Loren**_  
"I-It's fine, I'm okay." I sighed, attempting to get up, only to fall down again. I blinked back tears and swallowed my embarrassment. _**Real**__ smooth, Lo. I'm pretty sure all the guys are gonna be breaking your door down now!_, I thought sarcastically. I sat for a moment, defeated. _Why does this always happen to me? _

"Need some help?" Cam asked at my crumpled figure.

I immediately straightened and finally got to my feet. "N-no, I was just..resting! Y'know, it get's kind of crazy during this job, haha!" I said a little loudly, which made him widen his eyes slightly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, mentally face palming myself. I rested my hand on my forehead. "U-um..Sorry, a-about me acting all…" I trailed off, forgetting what I was going to say as I looked in his eyes.

"..Crazy?" He finished.

"Y-yeah! Right…right, crazy. That's what I am, Crazy Loren!" I smiled.

"Ms. Tate, please clean up that mess." My boss informed me while passing by.

I blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Right. Um..I'll see you later Cam."

—  
Melissa continued to laugh. "W-wait, wait! Y-you, y-you called yourself Crazy Loren? Wh-what is, what is wrong with you!" She burst into another fit of giggles. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." I looked down at my lap. "It's probably what he's doing right about now. All I am is just some clumsy, idiotic loser who works as a waitress. I feel like Hilary Duff in that Cinderella movie!" I groaned.

"Well, your prince might just be Cam. Or, Eddie Duran!" She giggled once more, but I tuned out of it, tilting my head at the poster on my wall. _Eddie Duran, the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He's all I ever think about. He's everything I've been needing in my life and more. He's everything a girl could want. And he's…taken. _I shook the thoughts out of my head. _Isn't like you had a chance, anyways. Just some girl from the valley_.

"Earth to Lo?" I shook my head, focusing again. "Are you alright?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"Y-yeah, just thinking about some stuff." I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "You know that Eddie Duran concert that's coming up?"

"Yeah! I've been thinking about getting tickets and filming him for my blog!" She said excitedly.

"I bet those tickets'll be sold after a day or two."

"Let's not think about something that's months away! Let's focus on how I'm taking us out tonight."

I snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Seriously, Lo! Adam is coming with, we're going to that new karaoke bar, it's all anybody in this small town has been talking about! It's gonna be awesome!" Mel jumped up and down squealing.

"Mel, I don't know…"

"Come ooon, Lo! Don't be such a party pooper. Pleeeaaaaasssse?" She begged, and I sighed.

"Fine…"

I can't believe I let her drag me into this.

"Loren, you look great!" Adam yelled over the horrible screeching of the strangers voice. _That is __**exactly**__ why I didn't want to come!  
_  
"Thanks, Adam." I yelled back. I was wearing one of my moms black fitted dress that hugged me in all the right places, and killer black heels. I put on light makeup, a few bracelets, and hoop earrings. The problem was, these "killer" heels were really "killing" my feet, and I was getting _way_ too much attention. Some girls like it, but I'm not some girls. Melissa and my mom practically forced this outfit on me, and my mom kept repeating to me to come home at "twelve o'clock sharp". I mean, c'mon, I'm eighteen for God's sake!

"Lo, I have something to tell you." Melissa said, laughing nervously. "It's actually a funny story!" Oh, God.

"What is it..?"

"Isignedyouup." She mumbled under her breath, looking at the floor.

"Can you speak a bit louder, and slower?"

She sighed dramatically. "I, siiiiiiigned yooooouuuu—"

"Not that slow! Ugh, just spit it out already." I said, getting impatient.

"I signed you up. Y'know, for the karaoke thing." She shifted from foot to foot.

My eyes widened, and it felt like I was about to die. _No, scratch that, Mel is gonna die! _"Why the hell would you do that?! You know I have stage fright!" My heart beat started to quicken, and I took in deep breaths.

"I-I know, i-its just that I forgot about that, I was so excited…"

"LADIES AND GENTS!" A voice suddenly boomed through what was probably a speakers. "We seem to have a celebrity in the houuuse!" Everyone started to cheer, including Mel.

"I wonder who it is!" She yelled, excitedly to me.

"NOW THIS CELEB IS A HEART THROB FOR ALL YOU LADIES. IT'S…EDDIE DURAN!"

That's when my heart stopped.

Literally.

Adam had to steady me, because I almost lost consciousness. Could you blame me?! I WAS GOING TO HAVE TO SING IN FRONT OF EDDIE DURAN! Maybe he would leave..

"SINCE THIS FANTASTIC GENT IS HERE, WHOEVER IS ON THE LIST TO SING NEXT, WILL BE HAVING A DUET WITH NONE OTHER THAN EDDIE DURAN!" The crowd went wild again, and my heart quickened.

"Oh no! No no no, I have to get out of here! What if they call me?" I babbled to Adam and Mel, who finally let the situation sink in.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Lo. M-Maybe they won't pick you." She tried to sound reassuring, but I could tell she wasn't believing what she was saying either.

Eddie came out on the stage, and that's when everyone lost it. Girls started screaming, and a few passed out. He was wearing a white, fitted long sleeved shirt that outlined his outrageous abs, and some jeans. His hair was a bit ruffled up, but in a cute way. His chocolate brown eyes sparkled as he smiled and waved to a fan every now and then, which made his muscles flex.

_Oh God.  
_  
"AND THE NEXT PERSON ON THE LIST IS..!"

_Oh God.  
_  
"LOOOOORENNNNN TATE!"  
_  
OH. MY. GOD._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Loren**_

_It got quiet, and my feet were mounted to the ground. Everyone was looking around for the girl who was supposed to be onstage with 'thee' Eddie Duran; that girl was me. I immediately turned on my heel, attempting to leave. I was pretty sure everyone was watching- including Eddie- and that was what scared me. I didn't want to embarrass myself, especially in front of my celebrity crush._

"Loren...Tate...?" The announcer sounded not so sure of himself anymore.

"Lo, wait!" Melissa grabbed my arm before I could reach the exit. "You're missing your chance to actually do what you've been dreaming ever since Eddie became famous! Why not take it?" She asked in a hushed tone. I knew she was right. It's just, she was always the brave one. She was always the one who went for things with her full heart without even thinking. I wasn't that girl. No, I was Loren Tate. Clumsy, idiotic, loser Loren Tate who was a waitress at a nearby diner. God, I was Cinderella! All I needed was my- "He's your prince charming." Melissa replied, as if she could read my mind. That was why she was my best friend. I turned back ahead, and saw everyone waiting. Waiting for Cinderella. I thought. I walked toward the stage as everyone made a clearing..

_**Eddie**_

She was so...

_**Loren-**_

Beautiful. He was so beautiful, gorgeous..handsome. When I reached the stage, he took my hand to help me up the steps, and I shivered at the sparks that collided. I was sure he felt them too, because his eyes slightly widened. When I was finally face to face, my breath caught in my throat. I couldn't even

_**Eddie**_

_**..**_breathe. . She was so..breathtaking. Her hair was slightly curled, and fell to her shoulders in perfection. Her black dress fitted her perfectly, making every guy stare at her in awe. She had such long, beautiful tan legs, and still seemed short in her heels. Her angelic face settled on a natural pink hue. It took everything in me not to kiss her pink, glossed lips. God, what am I saying? I'm taken! This..

_**Loren**_

Is wrong! But..how could it feel so right? The music started up, making me slightly jump. I panicked, but that was until he whispered something to me I would cherish forever: "It's okay, keep your eyes on me." My breath caught in my throat, looking into his big, brown eyes. He was even more handsome in person. Now, it was my time to sing. My trembling hands brought the mic up near my lips. I immediately recognized the song as "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum. Mel picked the song, but it seemed like fate did, as corny as it sounds.

_Lyin here with you so close to me, It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe,_  
(Ain't that the truth, I thought.)  
_Caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile.._

_**Eddie-**_

Her voice was so angelic, just like her looks. I was practically blown away. She was an angel..  
_I've never opened up to anyone. So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms.._

_But we don't need to rush this, Let's just take it slow..._

_**Loren-**_

Our voices together was so beautiful. The harmony was breath taking even though we didn't practice, and it made me smile.  
_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burnin' so bright. No I don't wanna mess this thing up, no I don't wanna push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might, be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright, with a kiss goodnight._  
That's when he took my hand. I almost stopped singing and passed out. His hand was soft, and it enveloped my hand like it was meant to be there. We looked in each others eyes, and I felt nothing but love for this stranger.  
_I know that if we give this a little time, It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find. It's never felt so real.._

_**Eddie-**_

_No it's never felt so right! Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burnin' so bright. No, I don't wanna mess this thing up, no I don't wanna push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might, be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight! No, I don't wanna say, goodnight! I know it's time to leave,_

_**Loren-**_

_But you'll be in my dreams (_that's a definite yes!, I thought._)...tonight.  
Tonight. Tonight.._

As we entered the chorus again, it felt as if we were inching closer together in each moment. Nothing had ever felt so magical. I had never felt like this, not even with Cam! I saw the flashing of pictures through my peripheral vision. I knew Mel was most likely filming this, and I heard the whispers.

_"Oh my gosh, it's like there destined to be together!"_

"There so cute!"

"She needs to get away from my man!"

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

The last two seemed way more realistic than the first, and this whole scenario. Was I dreaming? Definitely not, this is all too real. So why was Eddie in the Valley. _To visit the karaoke bar that everyone has been talking about, duh!_, I thought. It didn't matter anyways, I'm just glad he was here.  
_..Kiss goodnight..._

Everyone began to cheer, and when I mean cheer, I mean the most deafening sound to your ears. I looked at Eddie, and he smiled. Still starstruck, I smiled as well, looking down. That was, until he lifted my chin up. My heartbeat quickened, and I took in a sharp breath. God, this boy was gonna be the death of me! "You were amazing." He said, smiling. I nearly melted in his arms. He was so handsome..

"You were, too." I was surprised when my voice came out breathless and a bit angelic. It didn't sound like me at all. We both seemed to be in a daze.

"I want you to remember this moment, when the crowd went wild, because I'm sure your gonna be a star." He said to me, and a huge smile slid across my face as it lit up like a wildfire.

"That was awesome you guys! Now, let's get back to-" I didn't get to hear the rest of what the announcer said, because I felt an arm tugging at me.

"C'mon Lo!" Mel squealed, pulling me away from the handsome young man. I looked at Eddie once more before exiting with Adam and Mel.

-  
Mel talked about the performance while dropping Adam off and to my house. She was going to stay over since it wasn't a school night. "..and the way he was looking at you?" Magical!" She said once more, and opened the door. "Please, invite me to your wedding!"

"Who's having a wedding?" My mom asked, sitting at the kitchen counter. Mel immediately sat down telling her what had happened. Me, still in a daze, wandered off to my bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, and smiled. Then, I realized something. _Where's my earring?_

"Hey Mel, have you seen my earring?" I walked into the kitchen, where Mel was talking quickly to my mom, who added 'oohhs' and 'ahhhs' every now and then. "Melissa!"

"Huh? What?"

I rolled my eyes. "Have you seen my earring?"

"No...and why are you worried about an earring when you just sang with Eddie Duran?! Ahh!" She squealed, and my mom let out a little 'whoot'. _Maybe Eddie has it...Now I __**really**__ feel like Cinderella.._

I recommend listening to "Just A Kiss" for this one(; 5+ Likes and I'll continue the series?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Eddie**_

"Eddie, are you even _listening _to me?!" Chloe screeched, stomping her foot on the ground like a three year old.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "Yeah, I am." In all honesty, I wasn't. I had been thinking about that girl...Loren, I think. She had left her earring behind, and had ran off with her friend before I could give it to her. I still remember her beautiful face, even though I tried so hard not to. It wasn't right; I had a hot girlfriend draped on my arm and all I could think about was some girl from a karaoke bar.

_She's not 'some girl', she was special!_ A voice in my head spat.

I sighed once again. This was one of the many things running through my head last night, causing me to not sleep until five in the morning, and it was a shame because I had to get up at 6:30 for a photoshoot. Now, it was after, and I was sitting at Chloe's house, tired out of my mind. All I kept thinking about is if I'll ever meet her again, or how to return the earring.

"Oh yeah? Tell me what I just said."

"Ah.." I racked my brain for a trace of conversation that escaped her lips; she had gotten me there. "Somethin' about..makeup?" I tried, hoping that I had guessed correctly.

She wacked me on my arm, proving me wrong. "No, UGH! What the hell is on your mind that you can't even listen to me complaining about my photo shoot, and how the director was a complete ass? Your always interested in my stories!"

"Maybe it's the fact that I'm tired, Chloe! I didn't get to sleep last night."

"Awwww, you poor baaabbbyyyy. That's okay, Chloe's gonna make you feel soooo much better." Her hands trailed down my chest, and I pulled them off of me. Didn't she hear anything I just said? I didn't want to fool around! I wanted to go to sleep and then try to find Loren! ... Here we go again. God, why was this girl so freaking special to me? What did she have the Chloe didn't?

_Want me to make a list for you?_

*Natural beauty

*Gorgeous voice

*Amazing smile-

Okay, I must be really tired. Chloe has all those things but a gorgeous voice, but so what? Not everyone will have a voice like an angel.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me, it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe.._

"Look Chloe, I have to go." I mumbled, grabbing my jacket and practically running out of the door. I was heading for the Valley for a cup of coffee...and maybe I'll see her..

_**Loren**_

"Mom, I'm leaving!" I called, grabbing my purse and heading out the door towards Mel's car. Adam was in the backseat, saving the front for me. "Thanks Adam." I said, getting into the car.

"No problem, Loren."

"Hey, Lo! So, how ya feel? Oh yah, I have _got_ to show you the footage, I'm gonna upload it tonight-"

The radio was low, but loud enough to hear, and I heard the name Eddie Duran, immediately perking up. "Mel, turn up the radio." She did as told, but looked slightly confused.

"Why do you want me to-?"

"Shhhh!" I hissed, listening intently.

_Just last night, Eddie was at the hottest new karaoke bar in the valley, Pulsetto, making the packed crowd go outrageous. The thing that really got the crowd going, though, was that the next singer on the list would have the chance to sing with him, which was the dream of a lifetime! Eventually, a girl by the name of Loren Tate got to sing with the famous heart throb, and boy did sparks fly!_

"They looked like they were in love or something! It was really magical." Said a reliable source.

How cute! The only problem, though, is that Eddie has a girlfriend! It's too bad, cause it seemed like love at first sight for the both of them!

_We'll be accepting calls right after the break!_

I sat there, stunned, my mouth hanging open.

_Oh. My. God._

It seemed I was saying that quite a lot lately. "D-did they just..?" I barely managed to choke out.

I looked at Adam, who was wearing a shocked expression, then to Mel. A smile spread across her face. "Oh my gosh, Lo, your famous! They said my besties name! Please, don't forget me when you become famous. And did you hear what they said about you and Eddie?! Oh my gosh, I already have the couple name: Leddie!" She spread her hands out into the air, as if showing the name on a billboard, looking into space with a loving sigh.

Leddie? Well, it kind of had a ring to it.. What am I saying? "Mel, no matter what they say, Eddie and I will never be together, nor meet each other unless at a meet 'n greet! That was a one time thing." I tried convincing her _and _myself. I had been up all night thinking about if he had my earring, and how handsome he looked.

"Oh hush, up, it's back on!" She squealed, turning the radio up even more.

_Hey, were back! We are now accepting calls, and we have thousands of them since the break! Let's talk to Jenny from Ohio. How are you, Jenny?"__"I'm fine!" Jenny squealed, giggling in excitement.__"That's good, that's good.. So, what is your take on the karaoke thing? Did you think it was fate?"__"Of course I thought it was fate! I was standing right there and they were looking so adorable at each other and it was so cayyuuute! They might even be my new OTP after Elena and Damon!"_

My jaw dropped open. None of this was necessary! It was just one little song; Jenny is blowing everything out of proportion! And it's the fact that I ship Elena and Stefan, but that's beside the point!

_Allllright! Our next caller on the karaoke fate is Stacy from California. Haylo, Stacy!" He joked._

"Hayyylooo!" She said cheerful, and you could hear some splashing in the background.

"What's your input on the whole karaoke fate?"

"Wellll, I was therrree, hoping I would be called, but whatevs. And now, I'm sitting here at my country club tanning, and I think: Wow! They look really good together! I mean, Eddie looked, like, so in luv or somethin', like, ChloeCakes didn't exist. Speaking of which, I luuvvv her! But yah, it was sorta cute and magical and stuff." She finished, chewing on gum.

"Thanks, Stacy! And now, we have Miranda from New Yawwwkk! Hey hey hey, Miranda!"

"Heyy!" She said, slightly cheerful, but totally tuned down from the last two.

"So, what's your intake on the KF, aka Karaoke Fate?"

"It was cute and all, but I really love Eddie, so I think we should be together. Um.. she seems better than Chloe, but he still has a girlfriend whom he loves, so I don't know if Lauren or Laura...oh, Loren! I don't know if Loren will get her chance but she should to show us fans can get the guy!"

"Thank you, Miranda. Okay, here's our last caller before the break. We have Melissa from..the valley! Hey Melissa!"

I gasped, looking over to Mel, who was smiling wickedly with a phone to her ear. "Heyy, Tom!" You could hear her voice echo from the radio. My heart started to miss a couple beats, and my breathing became uneven.

_"So, what's your point of view on the KF?"_

"Well, I think that it was fate, and that Eddie and Loren are soulmates. It's obvious! He's like her prince charming or something, and she's Cinderella! It was a magical night and I caught it filming, even the part when her earring dropped, which were assuming Eddie has! We, being me and Loren, she's sitting right next to me! Say hi, Lo!"

I nearly had a heart attack! This was _so_ something Mel would do! She put the phone to my ear, and I took in a deep breath. "H-hey, Tom." Surprisingly, my voice didn't come out that shaky.

_"Wow, Loren in the FLESH! This is awesome! How did you feel singing with Eddie Duran?"_

_He asked excitedly._

"Um..."


End file.
